


Ice and Shadows

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end had come and they were still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Shadows

Lex closed the door behind him, glad to be home after another endless day of merger meetings. Sometimes he thought that Lionel had left him his LuthorCorp holdings just out of spite. They were three times as slippery, and twice as difficult, as any other company he'd ever dealt with. 

He figured that if Lionel had a bird's eye view of the proceedings from Hell he was probably laughing his ass off at Lex. Between the emergency meetings for Project Greenhouse, and merging the two companies, sleep had become a fondly held memory most days. 

Tossing his keys and briefcase in the general direction of the desk, he moved toward the bedroom, stripping his jacket and tie off as he walked. The drapes were open, bathing the room in the perpetual twilight that was the most the weak sunlight could provide now. 

Stepping over to the window, Lex looked out over the city, wondering where Clark was. He'd changed his status at the Planet, working from home as much as possible to make it easier to get away when he had to as Superman. Lex made sure he had a direct line to the Planet's Intranet for filing his stories. Clark would probably be up for another Pulitzer this year, the series of Human Interest stories he'd been filing on the aftermath of the meteor storm were amazing. Clark wrote from a perspective no other reporter had, he wrote from his heart and Superman's experiences. 

He'd had to curtail his patrols; full-out darkness was out of the question now, even with the time spent in the UV chamber every day. His strength and invulnerability burned off quickly, leaving him too exposed for Lex's peace of mind. Clark was pushing himself, way past his limits, all of Earth's heroes were. They, and the scientists like Lex and Bruce, were Humanity's last hope to not disappear into another Ice Age. 

Hearing the soft sound from the bed, he turned, realizing the mound of blankets had concealed Clark when he first walked in. Walking over to the bed, Lex took the chance to look at him, really look, seeing the deep circles under his eyes, the more prominent cheekbones. Clark was burning himself out, more every day. Whenever Lex pleaded with him to slow down, rest, let one of the other heroes take care of the newest crisis, he'd say 'I can't, there aren't enough of us left as it is.' Reaching down, he carefully ran his fingers through Clark's hair. The fact that he barely stirred was a testament to just how truly exhausted he was. The flash of light caught his eye, the weak sunlight glinting off the ring he wore on his left hand. A simple gold band, the mate to the one that Clark wore, just looking at it made him smile. 

Straightening, Lex carefully stripped off the remainder of his clothes, placing them on the chest next to the bed. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he sighed, just as tired as Clark. And, when he admitted it to himself, just as driven to help in any way he could. Slipping under the covers he wrapped his arms around Clark, pulling him closer. As the sound of his heart pulled him toward sleep, Lex silently promised that they'd figure it out somehow. Kissing Clark's hair, he smiled. They'd find a way for mankind to survive. Lex knew he'd do it mostly for Clark. To prevent the last bits of the man he loved from burning away. But, whatever the cost, they'd do it. There really wasn't any other choice. 


End file.
